Be Careful What You Wish For
by I'm-Just-Lacri
Summary: Melony Little just wants a friend. Especially after she had moved to new town with reports of several murders. Unfortunately, her wish is fulfilled in the worse way. She becomes neighbors with the murder himself but she learns that inside, he wants to become a normal person. She also learns of his shady past and that he talks to rabbits nailed in walls and psychotic doughboys.


Sleeping never came easily to Melony, mainly because of the things she saw in her deep, dark closet. She would accidently imangine a creature with piercing, blood red eyes and no color in it's pupils. Just black. The next morning, if you'd happen to run into her in the hallway, you'll notice the dark purple spots under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She really couldn't sleep without the monsters, either. Kindey pain kept her up, too. She hated it, but 2 hours earlier she didn't think as she guzzled down a soda. She would surf Google, , and Wikipedia all night until her grandmother would wake her up with her glasses still on and that smartphone still clasped in her left hand. The worse thing was, no-one seemed to notice, mainly because she had no friends. Except online. DeviantArt was her main place for comfort, talking to people she had known since she had joined. But she still wished for real friends. She would see other people with their friends in the hallway and imangine she was a part of the group. That's how desperate she was. On one night, however, she got her results in the strangest outcome. It all started with a clang on top of the roof that snapped Melony out of the daze of a South Park fanfiction. She sat waiting in her bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. After a minute, her breathing was accompanied by a CRASH! and the sound of falling glass. Someone had broken a window, and was now in her house. Melony quickly pulled on a pair of black shorts, and grabbed her sister's softball bat. She stood by her closed door and waited for footsteps. She heard them enter her bathroom, and slowly walked out of her room. She heard a male voice mumble "where's the band-aids?" and approached her bathroom. She stood at the doorway staring at a man with black hair rumage through a first aid kit. He was wearing gothic clothing, all of it being black. She noticed stains of a copper color on his shirt and pants. He finally noticed that she was there and stared right into her green-blue-ish eyes. "Oh, hello." He said, standing up straight. Then he bent down a little and gave the girl a big toothy smile which was more frighting than welcoming. "My name is Johnny but you can call me Nny for short. And who may you be?" He introduced himself and then asked her. It took Melony an minute to respond and she told him "M-my name's M-Melony." "Nny" pulled himself up using his knees and looked at her. "I'm sorry to intrude but I was wondering if you had a large size band-aid. I have a pretty bad cut on on my arm. Some of the blood on my clothes are mine." He asked and thoroughly explained. Melony breathed a breath of relief after knowing he only wanted some first aid. Then she processed the last part of the sentence. But she shook it off and grabbed the first aid kit. She pulled out some disinfectant and a big box of band-aids. "Can I see the cut?" She asked. Nny held out his arm, which had a pretty deep cut in the middle of it. She poured some of the disinfectant on a cotton ball and turned to Johnny. "This is gonna sting a little." She explained, placing the dripping cotton ball onto the wound. Johnny didn't hiss in pain or anything. He just waited for Melony to remove the cotton ball. After a few moments, she finally moved and threw it into a small trash can. She grabbed a big, square band-aid and placed it on his arm. Johnny walked out of the bathroom and cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting late. I wish to thank you for the first aid. I'm SO awake. I need to be out."  
As they approached the living room, Melony noticed a shard- shaped hole in the window above the couch, along with shards of glass scattered among the cushions. "Oh, and sorry about the window. I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you lock it ever again." Johnny said, hopping onto the green couch and preparing to crawl out. Johnny looked at her with a reasuring smile. "It's been nice talking. But we'll have plenty of time for that. After all," That last part of the sentence made Melony panic.  
"We're NEIGHBORS now." Johnny stated sinsterly, smiling and crawling out of the window. After she saw him leave, She screamed as loud as she could and ran back to her room.  
Something told her this wouldn't be the last time she saw Johnny. 


End file.
